Monsters in Konoha
by DigiNothlit
Summary: It's been almost 3 years since Sasuke has returned. Naruto and Kiba have been acting odd lately. Secret meetings and secrets enshroud the two while the others seem mystified. What's going on!


Prologue

**Prologue**

A young blonde of 18 walked the streets of Konoha. His red eyes blazing as he walked towards his goal. He let out a low growl in anticipation. He stood before the entrance of a compound. His sharp canine like teeth showed as he gave a malicious smile. He walked through, looking at the empty buildings in suspicion. He stopped when he thought he saw a small pool of blood. Turning back and not seeing anything, he continued, ignoring it. Unclenching his fist he continued towards Uchiha Sasuke's home.

A man of 19 with black hair sat in a tree. He sighed and looked at the full moon with envy. He gave a rare smile as he removed his gloves, still staring at the moon. He was tired from working that day as an ANBU. Assigned to watch the Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She was very drunk today and caused him grief.

He shook his head in amazement of how such an old lady could hold so much liquor. Suddenly his eyes widened, his black bangs framing the sides of his face.

_W-what is this? This immense chakra hold. Who, what could be doing this?'_ He looked to where it was and jumped from the 12-foot tree, running towards it. To the Uchiha compound.

A brown haired man with a small dog tucked in his jacket, growled. He jumped up to the branch Sasuke was in moments before. The small puppy jumped out of his owner's jacket and whined. The boy unzipped his jacket, showing a muscled chest and threw it to the side as he sat down. In the moonlight his brown eyes dilated showing the light brown color with a yellow tint to it. He put his face up into the air and sniffed. He growled as his ears became sharper, more wolf like and moved to the top of his head, poking through his brown hair.

His hair bristled and became softer and longer as his teeth became sharper. His nails turned to claws; they even broke the zori on his feet. His dog whined as he joined his master's side as a brown tail broke through his master's shorts. _Kiba…'_ the loyal dog thought.

The man shook his head as he moved the puppy away. "No, Akamaru. Go home. This doesn't concern you, alright?" The puppy growled in protest but headed in the direction he was pushed. "Good boy." He jumped from the tree with ease, running into the direction Sasuke went. Running the whole way, on all fours.

Sasuke opened the door to his home in panic. Taking of his zori, as habit, and he took out the issued ANBU sword. He walked through his home quietly, watching for any traps. He hesitated in front of the kitchen door. Opening it gingerly he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Sasuke! Sorry to intrude! I thought you were home already and then I got hungry…so," Said Naruto, looking up and smiling as he ate beef ramen, with more beef in it then usual. He wore a black hoody with the hood covering his head, matting down the usual spiky blond hair. It almost covered the boys eyes but completely covered his forehead. His headband was around his neck hanging like a loose collar.

Sasuke could just barely see the blondes eyes but shivered at the thought of seeing the red eyes of a fox the boy now kept as his own. Over the course of the last two months, this was how Naruto was. To start of he was also calmer, included with the hoody and eyes. No one knew why or bothered to ask, though they worried from afar. "Whatever, you dope. But, was that your chakra flaring?" He asked.

"I didn't use chakra, Sasuke. Why? I didn't sense anything." He replied curtly.

"Oh well I sensed…something. It was in my house. Are you sure?

"YES, TEME! I'M SURE! WILL YOU STOP WITH THE QEUSTIONS?!" He snapped at Sasuke. He stood up, agitated. His hood seemed to pick up a little so Sasuke could see the flashing, piercing eyes. Taking a deep breath the blonde calmed down. He patted the top of his hood down so it fell back to the previous position.

"N-Naruto. What's happened to you? Everyone is worried. Especially Hinata! She says you barely get close to her anymore. Not to hug her or even shake her hand." Sasuke asked. "You barely hang out with anyone except Kiba! And…when you DO hang around some one you're so different. Or like like nothing happened! What's with you? You can tell me! I'm your best friend, Naruto! Didn't we prove that, when you came to save me from Orochimaru?" Naruto kept silent and put his head down. "Are you sick? Having problems with Hinata?" He continued looking down and shook his head, his eyes on the bowl. Suddenly Sasuke gasped. "Did you figure out you're GAY?!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! I'm not GAY!" His head snapped up and he yelled. Once again his hood pulled up and he repeated the previous actions. Sasuke noticed this when Naruto got agitated or excited.

"And why does that keep happening?!" Naruto opened his mouth to reply when a bone chilling howl broke through the night.

"OH CRAP!" Naruto said ignoring Sasuke's being there. He turned and acknowledged Sasuke. "I-I gotta go Sasuke!" He ran out of the house not caring that his hood fell back. Sasuke chased after him but stopped in his doorway. Naruto disappeared. He sighed in worry; the blonde was nowhere to be seen. And were those fox ears on top of his head?!

"Naruto…what's going on with you?" He asked the night sky. His gaze turned to the moon. You helped me Naruto. Now I'm going to return the favor.' He thought staring at the full moon.


End file.
